Heavy machines (for example, mining equipment, such as draglines and shovels) often include components that wear over time. For example, shovels and excavators include buckets with ground engaging tooling (GET), such as steel teeth. The teeth provide a smaller surface area when digging into the earth than the bucket. The smaller point of surface area helps to break up the earth and requires less force than the larger surface area of the bucket. In addition, as the teeth wear, the teeth can be replaced without requiring replacement of the bucket.